What If?
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: What if Buffy was with her dad after she ran away after season 2? Will a mysterious phone call clear things up? AU season 6. Joyce is still alive and Connor is has already been taken to QuorToth. Total BA HIATUS
1. Mommy

What if Buffy was with her dad after she ran away in season 2? Will a mysterious phone call clear things up? AU Buffy season 6 Angel season 3. Joyce is still alive and Connor is has already been taken to Quor-Toth by Holtz. Total BA

I lay there in my bed scared to death, and holding onto the phone. Pop-Pop thought that even if I was only three I should know how to use the phone so he taught me. I had walked into his bedroom and found the paper with her number on it just after it happened. My Pop-Pop was hurt and I had hid upstairs. I grabbed the paper and the phone and dialed the numbers written on the paper.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello," Dawn said into the phone.

"Mommy," I murmur.

"Um who are you?" Dawn asks.

"Joy," I answer.

"Who is your mommy?" Dawn asks.

Joy thinks about it for a moment before saying Buffy.

"Hold on a second," Dawn says.

Dawn walks up the stairs and into her sister's room. Buffy is currently buried in her closet looking for something.

"Buffy, phone!"

"Dawn tell whoever it is that I'll call them back!" Buffy groans in frustration as something hits her head.

"Sure I'll just tell your daughter that you can't talk to her right now," Dawn drawls sarcastically.

"Joy?" Buffy questions.

Dawn hands her the phone and watches as her sister talks to her "daughter".

"Joy baby, what's wrong?" These are the first words out of Buffy's mouth.

"Mommy, Pop-Pop got hurt, and I'm scared," Joy cried.

"Where are you baby?"

"My room," she whimpers.

"Stay where you are and I'll come get you. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Buffy presses the off button on the phone, before turning to look at her sister.

"You breathe a word of this to mom and I'll kill you," I say.

"I won't tell her, but I suggest that you do," She says.

"I'll tell her."

Dawn walks out of my room and I grab a bag and just start throwing things in it. When my bag is packed I sling it over my shoulder and walk down the hall into mom's bedroom.

"Who was on the phone?" She asks.

"Um..." I said in struggle for words.

"What'd you do Buffy?" She asks, with a knowing smirk.

"Dad's hurt, and I need to go see him," I say avoiding the question. "Could you take me there please?" I ask.

"Of course," She says.

She grabs her coat before we get in the car to go. Dawn glares at me the entire time we're in the car. She knows that I haven't told mom yet. I convince mom to let me go in and see what happened before she does anything. She lets me leave and she stays in the driveway.

As I walk through the door I see my father's body lying in the middle of the floor. His face is cut up and the shirt he is wearing is torn and his chest is covered in blood. Shards of glass from the windows are littered around him. He was attacked. Joy has the phone upstairs so I run for the stairs. When I open her door I see her hugging her pillow tight, scared half to death. I go to her and tightly wrap my arms around her.

"You okay?" I ask as she squeezes my waist.

"I'm okay," She murmurs softly into my stomach.

"Did you see what happened?"

"No, I heard a crash and then there was a demon rushing for the window," Joy murmurs

"Can I have the phone, Joy?" She hands me the phone and I call for an ambulance.

I carry Joy down the stairs, and past my dad's body.

"Hey baby, I have someone I want you to meet," I say.

"Who?" She asks with curiosity.

We're in the driveway and mom is staring out the car window at me and more importantly Joy.

"Buffy, who is this?" Joyce asks.

"Joy this is my mom, Mom this is Joy, my daughter," I say.

* * *

NICE CLIFFHANGER

Okay this is my NEW story idea if u like and u review I will right more but I have mid-terms soon so it might take some time but I might be able to squeeze some writing in

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. You Okay?

Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter.

Thanks Blood Roses18, Gemrosa, death Lies2, Julyhearts, and belle.

As for KatBlue are you insane why would Buffy have a kid with her dad yuck  
Vanillagigglez I apoligize for my skipping from 1st to 3rd person it is very unintentional it just sorta ends up that way  
WhiteWolf 3 Why would Buffy call the police they would say she was crazy if she said it was a demonwhoattacked her dad. Hank lives maybe 2 hours away and in my story Buffy can't drive and I think that covers it

* * *

Joyce stared at her daughter. Buffy had a daughter? She wasn't disappointed just a little upset. This little girl had to be at least three years old and Buffy was just telling her about her now. Then as Joyce thought about it some of it fit together. Ever since she had come back from heaven she had come to visit with her father more often.

Dawn was sitting in the car still. She was staring at Joy who was in her mother's arms. Joy was adorable or so Dawn thought. She had beautiful dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, an adorable little nose, and pale pink lips that looked as if they'd been bitten on. Joy was Angel's daughter it was so clear.

"Mommy," Joy murmured.

"What is it, Baby?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sleepy," Joy answered.

Buffy placed her daughter's head on her shoulder where she dozed off.

The ambulance came and took Hank Summers away to the nearest hospital. Police came to question Buffy and see if she had any idea as to what happened, but she knew they wouldn't believe her if she said it was a demon so she kept her mouth shut.

They sat in the waiting room and waited for news as to Hank's condition. Hours went by before the doctor told them that he would be fine, and that they could see him now.

Buffy walked into his room with Joy's head on her shoulder. Her father was lying there looking so helpless, and the thought scared her. Her father wasn't helpless.

"Hey Dad," I whisper.

"Buffy," he whispered, "Is Joy okay?"

"Yeah, dad Joy is fine. She called me and said you were hurt, and I came as fast as I could."

"I guess your mom found out then?" He questions.

"Yeah, but she hasn't really said anything to me since."

"She probably doesn't know what to say Buffy," he replies.

"Your probably right dad."

They were sitting there or lying there in comfortable silence until Joy started to stir.

"Mommy," she whispered.

"What is it Baby?" I ask.

"Where are we?" She asks, before she sees her grandfather.

"Pop-Pop!" She says, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," he answers.

"What happened dad?" Buffy asks.

"It was a demon, he was looking for you," Hank answers.

"I really hate when they hurt my family!"

"Its okay sweetie, I'm fine," Hank said, in an attempt to calm is daughter.

"I know but once I'm done with whatever attacked you, it won't be fine!" Buffy was angry. Her father had been attacked, and her daughter could have gotten hurt.

Hank described the demon to his daughter and she went out to kill it. As soon as Buffy found it she started pounding its grotesque yellow face.

"Stay the Hell away from my family!" Buffy screamed as she kicked and punched the demon. Every word was emphasized. She made a clean snap of the creature's neck before walking away.

She came back to the hospital later that day to check in on her father. She saw that Joy was sitting in the waiting room with her grandmother and her aunt. All Buffy could think of, as she looked at her mother was how mad Joyce must be. Joyce should have been told sooner about her granddaughter.

"Hey," I say, as I walk over to them.

"Hey Buffy," Joyce says. Joyce looks at her daughter and can tell that something is off.

"How's dad?" I ask.

"Your father's fine Buffy. The doctors think he should be able to come home in a few days," Joyce explains.

"Great!" I say. 'Dad is gonna be okay,' is the only thought running through my mind. 'Okay well I did know he was gonna be fine, but… Oh god I'm rambling and I'm not even speaking. Stop thinking Buffy! Oh god I've completely lost it! I'm gonna stop thinking NOW!'

"Buffy are you okay?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," I say shaking my head. "I'm gonna go see dad," I murmur before walking off in the direction of his room.

"Hey dad," those are the first words to leave my mouth when I see him.

"I'm assuming that you killed whatever decided to attack me," he asked.

"Of course, I killed it! What kinda daughter do you think I am? You think I would let that thing get away with attacking my dad?"

He laughs at the tone of my voice.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, Buffy," he says just before I go over and hug him. Lucky for him he didn't get a slayer hug, 'cause if I had done that he'd need another week in the hospital.

We sit in silence for a few moments before he speaks.

"Are you gonna be okay with Joy?" He asks.

"Joy and I will be fine. And I'm gonna stay and take care of you when you get out of here," I say confidently.

"Are you sure Buffy?" Hank asks.

"Sunnydale can deal without me for a few weeks. I mean it remained some what normal when I was dead. The gang can deal without me."

"What about Liam?" Hank asked his daughter.

* * *

I'm really starting to like these Cliffhangers

PLEASE don't send mean reviews 'cause my toes hurt LOL


	3. Memories and Parents

Thank you lessthanangelic1,KatBlue, goddessa39, death lies2, pinkyblue-ice,Vanillagigglez, and buff for the lovely reviews and everyone's hate of my evil cliffhangers

January 21, 2005

* * *

"Liam will be fine dad, I'll have mom bring him here."

"Are you sure Buffy?" Hank asked, yet again.

The three of us will all be fine, promise," She answered.

"If you're sure," He said.

"Oh shit!" Buffy said, "Tara and Willow have Liam and they don't know I'm here."

Buffy grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and searched the phonebook for Willow and Tara's number. Upon finding it she pressed the call button and waited for one of them to answer. Willow answered the phone and she seemed happy to hear Buffy's voice.

"Buffy we were afraid that something happened to you."

"I'm fine Willow. Dad got hurt and I had to come see him."

"Thank God your okay," Willow said, letting all of her previous worries go.

"Willow you worry too much," Buffy said, "Anyway is Liam okay?" She asked.

"Liam is fine. Tara and I took him to the zoo earlier. We're pretty sure he had fun," Willow said all this like it was the most exciting thing ever.

"Sounds to me like you had fun Wil," Buffy said.

"We did have fun Buffy," Willow replied.

"Well I'm gonna go ask mom if she'll come and get Liam. I'm gonna stay here with dad for the next week or so," Buffy says.

"Okay Buffy. I guess I'll talk to you later," Willow says sadly.

"Willow, I'm gonna come back, you'll see your little boyfriend again soon enough," Buffy said, knowing that Willow was sad 'cause she wasn't gonna see Liam for a week.

"Shhh. Buffy don't tell Tara I have a boyfriend she'll get jealous," Willow murmured.

"Bye Willow," Buffy said cheerfully.

"Bye Buffy," Willow replied, before the line clicked.

"Are you gonna ask your mom to go get Liam?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ask her." Buffy started gazing off into space half way through speaking.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

"I just realized that I've had my cell phone in my pocket this entire time," She answers.

"Okay, but what's wrong with that?" Hank asked confusion apparent in both voice and face.

"I had to get the phone from Joy and my phone was in my pocket. I just feel kinda stupid for not realizing that sooner."

"We all do stupid stuff Buffy, I thought you had figured that out by now," He said trying to comfort her.

"Dad I figured that one out a while ago," Buffy said with a smirk.

"When did you figure this out? How long is a while ago?"

"I think I figured this out almost 4 years ago. I was about six months pregnant with Joy, it was about 3:30 in the morning, and you were really drunk. You were in the kitchen trying to fry some green beans and you asked what I thought about painting the kitchen purple. That was when I learned that we all do stupid stuff," Buffy finished.

Hank had to laugh at that.

"Did I really want to paint the kitchen purple?" He asked seriously.

"You really did dad," She answered with a laugh.

"Well you can't blame me for being drunk," Hank said.

"I really can't blame you for that," Buffy answered sadly.

"Buffy come here."

She did what she was told.

"I love you Buffy. You're my little girl," He said, before grabbing her in a hug.

"I love you too dad," Buffy murmured into her dad's shoulder.

"You better love me Buffy," he joked, as he let her go. He got a tiny giggle from her for his effort.

"Dad," Buffy mumbled.

"What?"

"Thank you," She answered.

"Thank you for what Buffy?"

"For just being you and for cheering me up," Buffy answered.

"It's nothing," He answered modestly.

"So you're not mad at me?" Buffy questioned.

"I'm not mad at you Buffy. When you came to me 6 months pregnant, after you ran away from home I wasn't mad, I was surprised Buffy. You told me what happened combined with being six months pregnant and I freaked. Getting drunk probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but what'd you expect Buffy? You told me that you'd been kicked out of school again and the vampires. Buffy when you tell someone that their really are vampires don't expect them to say sober for long," he finished.

"Well I'd been telling you guys that for two years and you put me in that metal institution. You finally believed me when I told you that mom had seen one too."

"I'm really sorry about that Buffy," Hank said apologetically.

"I'm over it," Buffy answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm just kinda surprised that you really weren't mad about Joy."

"Why would I be mad about that? You obviously weren't expecting what happened and if you make mistakes it just says that your mother didn't raise you right," He finished jokingly.

"Sure Hank, just blame everything on me," Joyce said as she entered the room.

"Dad! Don't blame mom," Buffy said suddenly.

"Why not? It's fun to blame stuff on your mom," Hank joked.

"Because, it isn't mom's fault, she didn't tell me to sleep with my vampire boyfriend that I never told her about," the words had come out strongly as if they'd been lost for years and had finally been found.

Both Joyce and Hank stared at their daughter.

"Buffy?" Hank and Joyce both questioned.

"I'm so sorry, god I'm so sorry," Buffy said, her eyes tearing up.

Joyce knew that she and Buffy really needed to talk. Her eyes followed Buffy out of the room before she went after her.

Joyce walked into the waiting room and she saw Buffy sitting with Joy in her arms and Dawn next to her. Joyce walked over to her and Buffy looked up.

"Mom, could you go get Liam?" She asked as she looked her mother in the eyes.

"No, you can come with me and we can talk."

"Okay," Buffy answered.

And with that the 4 of them left the hospital and went on their way back to Sunnydale to get little Liam. Joyce and Buffy were going to have a long talk.

* * *

Less Cliffhangery this time the sad part is that now I really do have to get back to serious mid term work 


	4. Talking and Meeting

Thank you Blood Roses 18, KateBlue, lessthanangelic1, pinkyblue-ice, Julyhearts, and Michebabyblue for the lovely reviews and yeah sorry it took like 3 weeks to update

* * *

Mom waited until Joy and Dawn were sound asleep in the back seat to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me Buffy?" She asks.

"There was no need to tell you mom. Dad promised me he'd take care of her," I answer.

"I understand that your father was taking care of her, but still you could have told me."

"I didn't want you to be disappointed, which really makes a lot of sense, considering I'm a disappointment anyway," I mumble.

"Buffy you are not a disappointment!"

"How can you say that with a serious face mom?" My voice is rising and I can't help it.

"I can say that with a serious face because it's true. You aren't a disappointment," She says again.

"How can you say that? I'm not even 21 yet and I have two children, one of which I never told you about until yesterday and another one that I don't even remember getting pregnant with. I define disappointment," I finish, with my voice rising.

"I can say that because I love you Buffy. I don't care about Liam and Joy; I'm just a little upset that you didn't think you could tell me about her."

"I'm gonna stay with dad for a couple of weeks just until he gets better," I say after moments of silence.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"The four of us will be fine," I say.

"The four of you?" She asks.

"Dad, Joy, Liam and I will be fine," I answer.

Mom looks as though she is about to say something but I cut her off.

"I can take care of them," I say in reply to her unasked question.

"I didn't say that you couldn't now did I?"

"No you didn't say it you implied it."

"Buffy, I'm not gonna argue with you," She said knowing that it was a lose, lose situation.

"Good," I mumble.

We arrive at Willow and Tara's dorm room without any more conversation. I go get my little guy from Willow. Liam loves her and she loves him. He was sad to go.

"I'm gonna miss my little boyfriend," Willow said. "Two entire weeks without him," she cries.

"What about your girlfriend Willow?" Tara asks sadly and with a cute little pout.

"She's okay, but I'm gonna miss my Liam," Willow said as she glanced at Tara.

"You are so mean to your girlfriend Wils," I say to her as I look at Tara's cute pout.

"I know," Willow whispers.

"Well if you don't want her, I could take her off your hands," I tease. I grab Tara into my arms and place a soft kiss on her lips. She turns beat red.

"Who do you think you are? Going around kissing my girlfriend," Willow says angrily.

"I was kidding Willow. I'm sorry Tara, I didn't mean to do that, but you're so cute when you blush," I whisper.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Willow exclaimed.

"Hey! I was kidding and you should be a little bit nicer to Tara, and stop hitting on my son!" I finish.

Willow goes all quiet and blushes. She feels a little guilty for being a poopy head.

"Thanks for taking care of Liam for me," I say before walking out, leaving the two of them alone.

"What took so long Buffy?" Mom asks when I get back in the car.

"Willow won't stop hitting on my son!" I answer. Mom just laughs. "And I was accused of hitting on Tara," I finish. Mom laughs even harder.

We're off back to LA. Liam is in his seat and Dawn and Joy are still sound asleep. Mom and I are silent most of the way and I doze off not to be woken until we're getting off of the highway.

"You're awake?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I reply.

"Is there anything you're gonna need while you're staying with your dad?" She asks. I think about it for a few minutes before I answer.

"Um dad's gonna be in the hospital for a few more days, could you take us home when he gets out?" I ask.

"Of course," She says.

"Thanks," I yawn.

"Are you gonna visit your father or go back to the house?"

"I'll go to the house. I'm gonna have to call and see if I can get the windows replaced, which is definitely going to involve many phone calls," I mumble.

"I'll take care of it Buffy, I've made the phone calls before," she says.

"God, how many times have the windows gotten crashed in?" I ask.

"Too many," She answers.

We arrive and I wake Dawn and Joy and I take Liam out of the car. The sun is just making its lovely way out from behind the clouds. It is at least 4 in the afternoon. I walk to the door and open it. I had left it unlocked but if anyone had wanted to come in they would have tried the windows so there was no point in locking the door.

I bring Joy and Liam both in and take them upstairs. I lay them down on Joy's bed. Joy will look out for her baby brother so I know I can leave them. I kiss their foreheads before closing the door slightly and walking out.

Mom and a now very awake Dawn are in the doorway. I hand Mom the phone and she begins to make the phone calls. Dawn helps me in cleaning up the shards of glass from the windows without protest.

Within two hours mom had some how managed to get new windows. I have no idea how she did it but we had new windows by 6:30. Dawn and I had cleaned up every little piece of glass that had been on the floor. I let mom go with Dawn back home telling her that I'd call when dad was getting out of the hospital.

The next few days Liam, Joy and I went to visit dad in the hospital, and we'd lie around sleeping when we weren't visiting him. I had called mom to tell her that dad was being released tomorrow morning.

I had promised Joy that we'd go get ice cream that night when we went out for a walk after she'd bugged me for the entire day. We had taken a long walk around the city and Joy kept telling me she wanted ice cream every five seconds, when I saw him and he saw me.

"Buffy?" Angel asked when he saw her.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"I didn't know you had kids," He said.

* * *

Yup yet another Cliffhanger I think I get more response for cliffhangers so I'm gonna make with more cliffhangers LOL

PLEASE REVIEW and check out _Almost Gone_ I did work really hard on this chapter


	5. Yours

Thank you Kat Blue, pinkyblue-ice, Yasmin, Mysticallove, and Logansluvah for the lovely reviews and some credit for this goes to my best friend Amber.

Amber you rock

* * *

"Shows how much you know me," I reply.

"Mommy I want ice cream!" Joy yells again.

"Shut up Joy," I say and she does.

Angel looks down at her and then takes notice of Liam. Joy stares at me obviously noticing that I'm a little bit angry.

"Can I hold Liam Mommy?" She asks. I hand him to her silently. I'm trying and failing to keep my temper under control, I feel as though Angel is just asking for it. It is none of his business, they're my kids. I know somewhere that logic is failed seeing as they are his kids too.

"Is there something that I should know Buffy?" He asks. I'm trying to calm myself down before I speak, but it isn't working and I let go. The next words out of my mouth aren't ones I want to use, but the ones some part of me has chosen.

"Yeah, I think you should know that you're a STUPID ASSHOLE and I wanna hit you really hard!" I scream, putting extra emphasis on the words stupid and asshole. I know as soon as the words have left my mouth that I sound childish. I try hard to calm myself before I attempt more speech. It only works a little bit.

I grab Liam from Joy's arms before going on another rampage.

"You wanna tell be how this happened? 'Cause I'm really dying to know! I would really like to know how this happened," I finish holding Liam up in his face. He's speechless. I continue again. "Why I had some crazy dream where this gold woman told me he was yours and that you would tell me what had happened?" I take a deep breath before handing Liam back to his sister.

He stares at me. He's at a total loss for words.

"If we're gonna argue like this I'd really prefer to do it elsewhere," He says.

"Fine," I bite back. "We'll argue when I get these two to bed." Then I look at Joy's saddened expression, she really wanted ice cream and I promised.

I lift her up into my arms. I'm holding her and she's holding Liam who is sound asleep. "I did promise and we'll get some ice cream," I whisper. She smiles.

I remember something suddenly. "We have ice cream at home baby," I whisper. "I made sure to have mom go get every flavor the store had, because I know you're not picky about your ice cream you like every last flavor." Joy giggled. I'd calmed down quite a bit, since arguing with Angel.

We finally arrived at the house. Angel's following us. I unlock the door, but leave Angel outside. He isn't coming in we're gonna keep this argument away from our children. I hold Liam in my arms while fixing Joy a bowl of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream. I note that it tastes really good and make a mental note to eat the rest later.

She's yawning when she finishes. I take her and her brother upstairs. Joy gets her pajamas on and opens her arms to her sleeping baby brother. I stay with them for a few minutes until I know she is asleep. I walk down the stairs and notice Angel still standing in the open doorway. I silently shut the door and join him outside.

"What not gonna invite me in?" He asks sarcastically.

"Technically I don't live here so I can't," I reply.

"Very smart parenting maneuvers giving her ice cream before bed," He says in attempt to provoke me.

"I know, but I promised and we've already had the promise breaking talk. Probably isn't the biggest parenting mistake I'll ever make," I finish.

"She seems pretty grown up for a three year old," He notes.

"I wish I could take credit for that. I guess you figured out that she was yours too?" I ask. He avoids my question, but gets into my earlier statement.

"Who's taking the credit for her grownup ness?" He asks.

"Dad," I answer. "She's been staying here for awhile, I couldn't take care of her."

"So you're just in town for a little visit?" He asks.

"No, dad got hurt and I'm staying with him for the next few weeks."

"Is Liam staying here with your dad too?" He asks.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be decently polite! And for your information I take care of Liam and I'm taking Joy home with me, when dad gets better!" I'm no longer calm.

"Oh and you were much better when you called me a stupid asshole!" He screams and I smack him.

"I get it, I should have told you about them, but that doesn't mean I didn't have reason to keep the truth away from you! I understand that you're upset, but I have my reasons, and I'm sure you have your own for whatever happened when Liam was conceived," I say slightly calmer.

"And I'm sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that earlier."

"No don't you dare choose now to calm down Buffy!" He screams.

"Why not calm down now?" I scream back.

"I wanna know why you didn't tell me," He yells.

"Which one do you want me to explain first?" I ask.

"There is no need to say anything about Liam, I'll take the blame for that, but I would love to know why you didn't think I cared to know about Joy?" The anger was apparent in his voice as it has been it both of our tones.

"So what we're gonna play the blame game?" I ask, but he has no reply, so I continue. "Liam is no one's fault. He's our son and I love him. Joy wasn't anyone's fault either. I just wanna make sure we're clear on this first."

"We're clear," He replies and I nod my head.

I explain everything that happened after I killed him. What happened that summer, how I came to dad and up to coming back to Sunnydale and him coming back. We're no longer standing at the front door, but off further on the property close to the pool, and sitting.

"I always told you that I never thought ahead, but a part of me always does. I didn't expect you to come back and when you did come back I didn't know if you were gonna go all evil on me again. I didn't know what would happen if you found out we had a daughter. What if you had decided to go all homicidal on me again? I didn't know if you were really you again. If I had told you what would have happened?" I fall into his arms crying and he holds me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whimper.

"It's okay Buffy," He whispers in an attempt to calm me. We're not fighting anymore and that's how things should be.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," He says.

I lean up and kiss him. Before either of us knows it we're falling. We're both soaking wet, we've landed in the pool. We try and pull ourselves out, which proves to be incredibly difficult seeing as our lips were locked. I finally managed to get out and pulled Angel up after me. We finally stood up after many minutes of struggle. I heard his phone ringing and thinking that it was mine I answered.

It was Cordelia.

"Buffy, why are you answering Angel's cell phone?" Cordelia asked as soon as she heard my voice.

"Hey Cordelia, Do you think you could bring Angel some clean clothes?" I ask. Angel's grabbing for his phone and I run away. Cordelia is stunned at my question.

"Did you two do it?" She asks.

"Not yet," I answer. I'm teasing Angel. He's in his dripping wet clothes following me to the front door where I'm standing inside. "Angel seemed to really want to, but I keep telling him no, and he isn't taking it so well. Cordy is he evil again?" I ask. I'm watching Angel's expression change as I laugh. He growls at me.

"He's a little wet Cordelia we fell into the pool," I say as she's speechless. "I was only kidding about him being evil," I finish.

"Don't kid like that," Cordelia says seriously. I hand Angel his cell phone so he can talk to Cordy. While he begins to explain what had happened I begin to throw my clothes off. Angel is no longer paying attention to Cordelia, but is staring at me. I just threw my clothes off and I was standing in the doorway completely naked.

"Angel?" Cordelia screamed into the phone. Angel dropped his phone in the driveway and looked me over. I stared into his eyes then I turned around and ran into the house leaving the door wide open.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hyperion Cordelia is trying to find the address to Buffy's father's house so she can bring Angel so clean clothes and also to make sure Buffy hasn't decided to give her boss a happy. She finds the address, grabs Angel a set of clean clothes, and runs out to her car.

* * *

Buffy had gone into her bedroom to find a huge surprise. She was completely naked except for the towel she had wrapped around herself, when she realized that her daughter was wide awake and staring at her.

"Are you and that Angel guy having sex?" She asked.

My three year old daughter did not just ask me that question. That thought is the only one going through my mind.

"No," I answer.

"Then why are you running around the house naked?" She asks.

"Angel and I fell into the pool," I answer honestly again.

"I know, I saw," She replies.

"Joy what's wrong?" I ask after I pick her up.

"Are you in love with him?" She asks.

Once again I start to think that my three year old shouldn't be asking these questions.

"Joy? Why are you asking me these questions?" I ask

"I saw you guys kissing," She answers. I place her down on the side of my bed as I put my clothes on. I pick her up and we walk out of the room. I grab a dry towel for Angel so he can dry off.

We're at the front door. I hand the towel to Angel. Joy stares at him before asking him a question. A question that can only be described as bad, because I know it will cause awkwardness.

"Are you having sex with my mommy?" She asks. Just as she asks him the question we see lights and Cordelia pulls into the driveway and steps out of her car.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW  
This here is just a little something my friend wanted to add after Buffy and Angel fell in the pool my friend is like the president of the I think Buffy's a slut club she also added random tid bits in the story

Then we had lots of passionately amazingly great pool sex for the rest of the night.

"I'll be back for more Buffy later." Angel said trying to run from the sun.

"I'll be waiting outside in a bikini." I said trying to catch my breath after that incredibly amazing sexual experience.


	6. Mother Daughter part1

Thank you Kat Blue, death lies2, lessthanangelicl, carol, and FivebyFive09 for reviewing chapter 5

* * *

"Buffy?" Angel asked. He was lost for words and so was I. He starts to speak.

"Joy I'm not having sex with your mother," he answers her previously asked question.

"Well that's good to know," Cordelia says. Then she looks confused.

"Who is that?" She asks pointing to Joy.

Buffy looks at Angel and Angel looks at Buffy. Both of us are silently trying to ask the other the same question. What are we gonna say?

"I'm Joy," She answers Cordelia for us. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Cordelia," Cordelia says as she looks at the small child.

"Joy can you go get your bother? I don't wanna leave him upstairs by himself."

"I'll go get Liam Mommy," She says running off for the stairs.

"Is someone going to explain this to me?" Cordelia asks.

I look at Angel.

"Joy and Liam are our children," I answer.

"So you guys have been hiding this from everyone?" She asks.

"No, I've been hiding them," I answer.

"You've been hiding them, from their father," Cordelia seemed upset about Angel not knowing about his children for so long.

Joy appeared with her now very awake little brother. Liam was crying and Joy handed him to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Mommy, you left me," He answered in his cute baby voice.

"I'm sorry baby," I whisper to him. He obviously accepts my apology as he lays his head on my shoulder. While I was calming Liam, Angel was explaining things to Cordelia which I was very thankful for.

Angel leaves with Cordelia soon after. He promises me that he'll stop by tomorrow. After he's gone I take Joy and Liam upstairs. I change Liam into his pajamas and the three of us snuggle up.

"Mommy, what was that guy doing here?" Liam asked once again in his cute baby voice.

"Angel was here because we needed to talk baby," I answer.

"Oh."

"Where do you know this Angel guy from anyway Mom?" Joy asks.

"Joy," I say.

"I knew it you're in love with him aren't you?"

"Joy, please," I say.

"Are you having sex with this guy? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Joy pesters.

"What does your grandfather teach you?" I mumble under my breath.

"I'm serious Mom. What's going on with you and this guy?" She questions again.

"There is nothing going on with Angel and me," I say in answer. "At least not anymore," I mumble quietly under my breath or so I think.

"Did he hurt your feelings Mommy?" She asks. She is amazing I think silently as she asks the question. She can go from 3 to 30 and back to 3 again in minutes.

"Yeah, he kinda did," I answer.

"I knew he was trying to hurt my Mommy, and no one gets away with hurting my Mommy," Joy says.

"I love you Baby," I whisper to her.

"Love you too Mommy," She says sweetly.

Liam was lying there asleep in my one arm and Joy fell asleep in my other. I hold my children tight knowing that tomorrow they'll have to be told about there father. Joy seems to think he's gonna hurt me, and Liam well I'm not sure about Liam or how he feels about all this.

I silently think for the next few hours. Angel and I shouldn't have argued like we did, I should have never kissed him, and none of this should have happened. We shouldn't have these two children and I know it and I'm sure Angel knows it. I think deeply. There has got to be a reason why these two are here with me. There really must be a reason. I never even looked into finding out what caused them both to exist. Was there a reason? Why have I never given this the thought? Angel and I have two children and there must be a reason why. Vampires don't have children, it isn't supposed to happen.

The dream I had two years ago comes to mind. She said that he was meant to do something. What was that something? God why can't I remember? Liam was created for a reason or I would have never had him or that dream. Joy was created for a reason too. I need to know what the reasons are and I need Angel. I need Angel to help me find the answers. I need him to tell me what happened. Whatever happened when Liam was conceived is crucial and only Angel remembers.

I know that I'll have to talk to Angel. We promised to talk to Liam and Joy together and we'll have to figure out why they both exist. It feels like I'm talking about Dawn again. This situation reminds me of last year when we found out that Dawn was the key. Why did she exist and now why do Joy and Liam exist? I feel badly for thinking this way though. I love Liam and Joy both more than anything in the entire world, and even more than I've ever loved Angel, but differently. I'm in love with him and I love them. They're my family. We don't act like it now, but I know that later the four of us will be a family. A crazy mixed up family.

Joy awakes next to me.

"Mommy did you get any sleep?" She asks sweetly. I realize now that the sun is rising and that I never once fell asleep.

"No," I reply.

"You need to sleep Mommy," She says concernedly.

"I'll be fine Baby," I answer.

"We're you thinking Mommy?" She asks.

"Yeah, I was thinking. Why do you ask?"

"What were you thinking about Mommy?"

"I was thinking about you, and your brother," I answer.

"Why were you thinking about us?"

"Because I love you guys," I answer again.

She hugs me. The phone starts ringing next to me and I answer it.

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Buffy are you guys ready?" Mom asks.

"Give me a few minutes. Joy and I just sort of woke up," I say.

"Okay Buffy, I'll be there in about half an hour I just wanted to make sure you guys were awake."

"Yeah, we're awake," I reply.

"I'll see you shortly then," She says before we both hang up.

"Liar, liar," Joy says. "You weren't sleeping Mommy."

"I know Baby," I say. "Now go get dressed," I say in my commanding Mom voice.

She runs off and gets dressed. I dress Liam and myself and before we know it we're in the car on our way to the hospital, and then we're back home again.

I told dad as soon as we got him home that he was gonna stay in bed. He started to put up a fight, but I stopped him. He is gonna live by my rules until he's perfectly healthy again.

Dad is in bed talking to mom who insisted on staying for a little while. She made him breakfast saying that the hospital's food was no good for him and that I couldn't cook to save my life, which is totally and completely true.

I'm snuggled up with Joy who insisted that I needed to sleep, and with Liam who was asleep himself.

"Mommy I told you to go to sleep," Joy said.

"I'm the Mommy and I'm the boss, and I say I don't need to go to sleep!" I say joking around with my Joy.

"No Pop-Pop is the boss," Joy says.

"No I'm the boss," I say teasingly.

"Pop-Pop is older though," Joy replies.

"I know that Sweetie," I whisper, "But I'm still the boss."

We joke and kid around for awhile. Joy looks at me really funny. I know that look. She's gonna ask me a complicated question I know it.

"I know that look Joy. What is it Baby?" I ask.

"Who's my Dad?" She asks. I'm startled. I have absolutely no idea as to how I should respond. Angel and I were gonna do this later. Why must this little girl ask so many questions?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW  
Also I wanna let everyone know that once this story is finished I won't be writing any more Buffy fiction for awhile I plan to write a few more Bones stories and I'm working on a new writing technique 


	7. Mother Daughter part2

Thank you everybody for reviewing I love the feedback but I sadly must say that I'm getting better feedback for my Bones fiction which means that this story won't be getting updated as often as that one the war between _Bones _and _Buffy _is about to begin whichever story gets more reviews is the one that gets more updates so it's really up to you guys

* * *

"Why must you ask such complicated questions Joy?" I ask. 

She looks at me before speaking. "I'm sorry Mommy. I don't mean to ask complicated questions," She says softly.

"It's okay Baby," I say as I run my fingers through her soft hair.

We lay there in complete silence for at least ten minutes. She wants to know who her father is and I know she's gonna ask me the question again, but I don't know how to answer. I know the answer to her question but how to answer it is a mystery to me. Her eyes are staring into mine and I know I have to give her an answer. I could never say no to those eyes.

My mind is still searching for the words. How am I supposed to word this? Why is it so hard? I think now that the only way to do this is to stop thinking and just let the words come out.

"Angel's your father," I whisper. I know I said it right, because those were the only words I really needed.

"But he hurt you," She says softly.

"I know Baby, but he's still your father," I reply.

"Is Angel Liam's daddy too?" Joy asks sweetly.

"Yeah, of course he is," I reply.

"Do you love him?" She asks yet again.

"I do love him," I say, finally giving an answer to her long asked question.

"Do you love him more than us?" She asks sadly. I'm startled. She thinks I don't love her and Liam.

"I love you guys so much Joy, you know that. I love Angel differently than I do you and Liam, but I still love you two more than anything," I whisper.

"Than why don't I get to see you all the time?" Joy asks half sadly and half angrily.

"Joy, can we please not argue about this right now?" I yell, unintentionally.

"No, you never want anything to do with me. You're never here Mom," She finished.

"I know Baby," I whisper.

"You love Liam more than me," She whispers. With those words I feel as though someone has just taken a knife and shoved it into my heart. It hurts that Joy thinks I love her brother more than I love her.

"I don't deserve you," I respond. I know when the words leave my mouth that they are true. I really don't deserve her. She looks at me and I look back. I'm staring into her beautiful eyes and she is staring into mine. She is at a lose for words; I can see it in her eyes.

"I love you so much Joy," I whisper before grabbing her into a tight hug. "I love you too Mommy," I hear her say into my arm.

"I love you more than anything in the whole world Joy. I don't love your brother more than you," I say. She doesn't have a reply to that and she changes the subject.

"Is daddy coming back?" She asks.

"Yeah, he's coming back I promise," I answer.

"You gonna keep that promise," She whispers.

"Don't I always keep my promises?" I ask innocently. She looks up into my eyes. She's holding back the tears I can tell.

"You promised me that we'd spend the summer together, but you never came," She answered. "You promised Mommy, and you broke your promise." She was in tears now and it hurt me to see her cry.

"I'm so sorry Baby," I whisper. I'm hugging her tighter now. I remember making that promise too. I remember telling her that the three of us would spend the summer together. We'd be a family.

"You spent the summer with Liam and you forgot about me," She cried.

"I didn't forget about you. I could NEVER forget about you Joy, you mean the world to me Baby. I'll keep my promise this summer Baby," I cry. She stares into my eyes. Tears are streaming down her face and I wipe them away.

"Why didn't you come?" She asks innocently.

"I was dead Joy, that's why I didn't come," I answer.

"You weren't with Liam then?" She asks.

"No, I wasn't with Liam," I answer.

"Then your forgiven," She says sweetly. I hug her again. "But only if the five of us can spend this summer together," She adds.

"The five of us?" I ask

"Yeah, Liam, you, me, daddy, and the new baby," She answers.

"What new baby?" I ask.

"Our new baby," She answers. "You're gonna have a new baby Mommy," She finishes.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW This story currently has no ideas for an ending so it could go on for a while or not LOL I HOPE everyone LOVES the ending of this chap 


	8. Daddy

Thank you so much nascarisdalejr, kat blue, sara, Solana1, NextGenSuperStar, mz. sarJe, FivebyFive09, Julyhearts, AngelusDarkPrincess, pinkyblue-ice, death lies2, vanillagigglez, and JessAngelus for your reviews I really think Bones and Buffy are having a good war

* * *

"Joy explain this to me I'm confused. What new baby?" I ask I'm not having a baby. 

"You have to wait Mommy, the baby will come later," She says. What the hell are you talking about Joy? I think she's gone mad. I am NOT having a baby.

She sees my confusion and attempts to explain it to me.

"It's the only way to get your memories back," She says in answer.

"How do you know all this?" I ask once again in confusion.

"These ghostly people told me. The Powers that Be told me that the only way that you could get your memories is to have the baby," She answers. Does that mean that I have a choice? I think silently to myself before asking her.

"You have a choice Mommy, but the baby means everything," She answers.

I really have to think about this. If I have another child I'll get my memories back, which leads me to wonder what memories she is talking about. After minutes of thinking about it I realize what memories she is talking about. The memories of Liam are the ones she is speaking of.

I understand with perfect clarification now, because I had the dream too. The child is supposed to keep the world safe from harm. The Powers that Be want this child to serve for their cause, but I refuse to bring another child into this. I've suffered enough due to my own destiny and I won't allow my child to have that.

"So you refuse Miss Summers," A voice from nowhere says.

"I do," I say confidence in my voice.

"Joy is the one meant to guide you; we didn't give her to you without a purpose for her to serve. The children you carry are meant to help you in the finale battle not to have a destiny that matches your own.

"Will you consider this thought further Miss Summers?" The voice asks.

"I'll consider," I answer.

"Good, because the finale days are coming and you'll need all the strength you've got. Very lovely child you have there she's something special," The voice also commented.

"Thank you," I reply before I hear the faintest sound of a pop.

The owner of the voice has disappeared. Joy and I stare at each other.

"So you are going to think about this whole baby thing right Mommy, "Joy asks.

"Yes Joy, I'm gonna think about this," I say in reply.

I look outside the window up here as I hear what sounds like a knock. I realize that it is already dark out Joy and I have talked the afternoon away. I walk over to the window silently and look down and realize that Angel is downstairs pounding on the door.

"What's that sound?" Joy asks.

"It looks like your father is pounding on the door. You think we should go invite him in?" I ask.

She replies by running down the stairs. By the time I make my way down I find her opening the door and embracing him in a tight hug. He looks up at me obviously startled by Joy's gesture.

"I told her," I say replying to his questioning glance.

"I thought that we were going to take care of this together," He says with a glare.

"She asked who her father was and I told her," I say. "She really enjoys asking complicated questions," I add.

"How's your dad?" Angel asks.

"I think he's been better."

I watch as Angel picks Joy up and carries her into the kitchen after she tells him to come in.

"Angel we're gonna need to talk, "I say. He looks at me knowing that I'm serious. He replies to me with a later meaning that we'll talk later. He's amazing with her and I decide to comment.

"I didn't know you were so good with children," I say.

"Well Connor was quite the challenge even if he was only a baby," He says. I notice the sad look in his eyes.

"Who's Connor?" I ask.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY for the shortness and the length of time it took to get this up I was planning on updating sooner but I ran into some writer's block and I was having so much more fun with my Bones fic and I apologize in advance for this chapter not being the best 

PLEASE REVIEW I PROMISE I'll update sooner if ya do


	9. YES

_I'm kind of regaining some interest in this at the moment and I'm getting a bit of help as well so I intend to have something new to post soon but until then Bones fucking ROCKS and in case you are blind David Boreanaz is HOTT! And I've gotten that out now LOL. I promise to have a seminormal chapter 9 up soonish_

_Later  
**Katie**_


	10. Talking

Okay so I know it's been a long time! But I've been straying away from Buffy/Angel fics and writing better ones. But I do have every intention of finishing this story. I know this chapter isn't the best, but it's been 2 years and half of it was written in 2006 and half of it more recently. For anyone interested this story will be posted (hopefully later this month of in August depending on my other fics) on myfandoms(.)com and the version that appears there will be the edited version or the new and slightly improved version! Chapters 1 and 2 are already posted there!

* * *

Angel had explained every last detail of Connor to me. He had a son with Darla and oddly I find that comforting. I'm not the only one that has weird things happen to them then. I feel bad though that Angel's son was taken into a hell dimension, but Angel and I have other things to be discussing right now, such as what Joy told me earlier.

"Joy said I'd get my memories back if we have another one," I said figuring that going with a more straightforward approach would work better than anything else. I've actually given this some thought, if the finale days are coming maybe, but I haven't decided if a child would be a good or bad thing. The look on Angel's face tells me that the debate has taken his mind as well. "The end is coming again," I add. He smiles at my again. We had both experienced too many apocalypses to be fazed by the thought of yet another one.

"Another one," He questions, and I can tell that he knows exactly what I mean, but he's also thinking about something else. I've unleashed the perverted section of Angel's mind and I can't help but smile. This is us, Angel and me are just… a word that no one has thought of yet. We have our moments where we know how to act mature and the others where we act like we're twelve, but that's our way, and I love us for that reason.

"Another one," I reply, looking directly into his eyes. He has the look, the look of a predator going after its prey. The look he sends me reminds me that he_ is_ a vampire, while also sending shivers down my spine. I wonder what would happen if we acted on our deep desires. I know how this works out for us but… if we're supposed to have another child and we can't then…This is difficult or so I think. He attacks me while I'm lost in my cloudy daze and the next thing I know we're lying down on my bed kissing.

My words are lost somewhere in my mind. My heart and mind are arguing and my soul seems to chime in occasionally too. My brain is telling me to stop, because, one we shouldn't be doing this, two our children are in the next bedroom and three I refuse to allow my father to listen to this. I feel like scratching my insides and begging each piece to shut up and speak one at a time. Angel and I break our kiss and as this occurs, I realize that my shirt is gone.

Our hands are grabbing feverishly, reaching for any exposed skin they meet and we can't control ourselves, but I don't think we want to hold the control. I feel Angel's hands undo the button and zipper of my jeans but I do nothing, I only continue to kiss him. Our tongues don't wish to part and we don't disagree with them and they stay together, gently touching. Angel's touch on my thigh brings back a memory or maybe it brings me some control, I'm not sure which. Consequences, is the only thought that penetrates my mind. What will the consequences be if we act foolishly here? We'll have another child. Joy was the consequence of our first night of passion and Liam was another only of a different time.

I can't control myself, it's too hard, the temptation is to strong and I cannot resist. My body is screaming for his touch and I know that his body is longing for mine. As I think we're going to go further Angel pulls away. I can see the lustful glaze in his eyes and I know that the image is mirrored in my own. I wanted to grab him and throw him underneath of me but some small part of me was against it, some small part of me still had control. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before we continued.

Our lips met again only this time his shirt was the one to disappear. His pants followed in the following moments. Our lips broke as he trailed kisses down my neck. "Angel, please," I moan. "We can't," I add as my brain starts to function properly again. He lets me go and now all I want is to feel his hands again, feel them touching my heated skin.

"Buffy," He whispers softly. My name is spoken as if a question and I can tell that he is uncertain. Slowly we become entwined again as we both lose ourselves in thought.


End file.
